The field of the invention relates to hangers, and more particularly, that of hangers for holding drapes.
In general, a set of drapes comprises two drape members each having longitudinal folds defining pleats running the length thereof. Drapes manufactured from modern permanent press material such as polyesters are very popular and quite prevalent. These permanent press materials are of such a nature than when folded over a rod, a conventional hanger, or the like for any extended period of time, a semi-permanent crease is formed in the material. This crease usually may only be removed by subsequent pressing.
When drapes have been sent to a drapery cleaner and after the drapes have been professionally cleaned, they generally must be stored at the cleaner's establishment until picked up or delivered to the owner/customer. The prior art only provides for storing drapes by folding the drapes over a conventional hanger or a rod member.
In some cases the period of time that the drapes are stored is short; however, in a great number of cases, the period of storage is relatively long. As a consequence, in order that the drapes be of a suitable appearance to be hung, the cleaner may have to press the drapes immediately prior to delivery or pick up, or the owner/customer may have to press the drapes after delivery or pick up. It is readily apparent that the presence of these wrinkles and/or creases is detrimental to the appearance of the drapes and that it would be advantageous to provide a drapery hanger which would not lead to the creation of such wrinkles and/or creases.